


How It Ends: Seth/Kate AU Vid

by YossarianDawn



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU, F/M, Lots of scenes of Meredith from Reprisal as Kate, Video, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YossarianDawn/pseuds/YossarianDawn
Summary: Kate, trapped in the Twister for centuries, calls a different brother to free her.Challenge Prompt video created for the Roll for Initiative Contest.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Kudos: 16





	How It Ends: Seth/Kate AU Vid

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit more depressing than my usual stuff. Rewrite of the series with Kate in the Twister.

Prompts were "It seemed like a good idea at the time" and "Immortality" 

Anyone interested in joining the Roll For Initiative contest can find more info at the promo video [here.](https://youtu.be/jXw8pOj1MEI)

It's a lot of fun! You have six weeks after your rolll to complete the challenge, and your video only needs to be longer than 30 seconds. So obviously I made an 8 minute video instead 😂

**Author's Note:**

> I have mixed feelings about this one, but overall I'm pretty happy with it. The end was really rushed unfortunately. And poor Richie really got shorted on anything approaching characterization. Let me know what you think!


End file.
